


She Lied To Me

by Ponddipper



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponddipper/pseuds/Ponddipper
Summary: 'She lied to me, Harry.'  Or what happened when Eggsy turned up on his doorstep in the middle of the night.





	She Lied To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kingsman fic so I hope you don't find it too awful.
> 
> I was inspired after accidentally catching someones fic here then being sucked in to the fandom and thoroughly hooked. Seriously I'm reading them in very spare minute of my day (and even when I should be doing something else.)
> 
> I have a ton of prompts but I don't know where to post them that people will find useful. I write in about five other fandoms so I won't be able to use them. Let me know if you want them, or can point me in the right direction for the best place.
> 
> Lastly, do please review this work. I am always grateful for comments, especially those that can help me improve my writing. If you don't like it let me know, but try and offer some guidance as to how to improve yeah?
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!  
> PDx

** ‘She lied to me, Harry.’ **

Prompt number 18 – She lied to me, Harry.

 

                ‘She lied to me, Harry.  Said … said I was gonna be a Dad, but it was all lies.  She weren’t never….’ Eggsy broke down into heaving sobs.

    Harry leant forward and wrapped his arms around the young man’s torso.   Pulling him forward into a hug, he cradled the boys head against his chest, protectively tucking him under his chin, rubbing soothing circles on his back as he cried.

               ‘I know dear boy.  I know.’

    He hadn’t expected this.  Hadn’t expected Eggsy to show up on his doorstep at half past two on a wet, cold morning in March, eyes red and swollen from crying, soaked to the skin and hair plastered to his scalp from walking for hours in the pelting icy rain.  Without comment Harry had stood aside and let him in, told him to strip and shower whilst he found some dry clothes. 

                Having lit a fire in the living room, Harry then went to his study and withdrew the bottle of ’62 Dalmont, along with 2 glasses.  He quickly sent Merlin a message to let him know not to expect them at work that day but gave no more details.  Somethings were more important than saving the world.   When Eggsy emerged from the bathroom half an hour later, Harry handed him a half full glass of whiskey and sat on the settee to wait.  He wouldn’t push.  He would wait until the boy was ready to talk.

                To be honest it had surprised Harry that Eggsy would choose him to run to in his hour of need.  He would have laid money on it being Roxy, or his mother, or even one of his old mates from the estate where he grew up.  Not only that, but he appeared more upset about not becoming a father than the revelation that his fiancée had deliberately tricked him into proposing by using his kind and caring nature against him.  Family meant everything to him.

                Most men would give their right arm and more to become so intimately involved with a blonde haired blue eyed nymphomaniac Swedish Princess, but then again Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin was not like most men.  Certainly not to Harry at least.

                ‘I..I only pro-posed coz I fort it waz the right fing to do.  Ya kno’, proper gentleman like.  ‘Swot you woulda done.’  Eggsy sniflfed against his chest.

    Harry felt a lump rise up in his throat at that statement.  The boy had learnt his manners well.  And, even now as a fully graduated Kingsman agent, that Eggsy still looked to him as a role model, well it made his heart swell with pride.  It was just a rotten shame he had gotten Harry all wrong.

                ‘I doubt it Eggsy.’

   He felt the explosion of rage erupt as the boy’s whole body tensed and he flew backwards out of Harrys embrace to glare at him from the other end of the settee.

                ‘Yeah! Coz you’ve never made a fucking mistake av’ you, ‘arry?  Never once made a wrong fucking choice?’  His voice was loud and full of anger, his eyes wet with tears.

    Harry had made mistakes in his life, of course he had.  Too many.  Some he had come to regret most dearly.  Choices he wishes he’d made differently, paths he should have taken when he had the chance. 

                ‘You misunderstand me my boy.  I’m not perfect, none of us is.  However I would never propose to a woman, because I would never find myself in that situation.  I’ve only ever slept with women as part of a mission, and I can’t father children, so your current predicament would never occur for me.’

     He had never told anyone about that, never needed to.  It wasn't even on his medical records at work.  It wasn’t relevant for his job and in part he was ashamed at his deficits in that area.  But, for some reason, he felt that Eggsy should know. 

                ‘Besides,’ said Harry looking away to watch the flames dancing in the fireplace. ‘My tastes lay in a different direction.  I’d never sleep with a woman for…pleasure.’

                ‘Wha?’

                ‘I’m gay Eggsy.’  Harry sighed, rolling his glass between his palms, not even the legendary whiskey able to soothe the aches inside.  ‘I prefer the intimate company of other men.  At least, I _did_.’

    The strange gurgling sound that Eggsy made next caused Harry to turn and look at him.  The boy just stared, eyes wide, mouth gaping like a goldfish on the rug, no discernible emotion on his face as he sat, frozen, for what felt like hours.  It hadn’t been something Harry had intended to tell the boy, not wanting to make things awkward between them, not wanting to lose him as a friend.  Somehow it mattered to Harry what Eggsy thought of him.

                After several painful minutes of silence which were only punctuated by the hissing and popping of the logs in the fire Harry began to grow concerned that his companion had had some kind of coronary and died in front of him.  Debating his next action Harry almost missed Eggsys whispered ‘Did?’

                ‘Yes.’ He replied. ‘Some time ago I found I preferred the company of one in particular, but it wasn’t to be.’

    They looked each other square in the eye, neither willing or able to break the contact.  Then a blush spread across Eggsy’s face, bringing back both life and colour to it, before he ducked his head shyly, inadvertently Harry thought, making himself look even more handsome and adorable than before.  His hair, a golden blonde, still damp from his earlier shower, fell limply forwards making Harry’s fingers itch to push it back, to run his hands through the thick strands, to smooth out the slight wave that the dampness had inflicted.

                Eggsy wore a pair of Harry’s pyjama bottoms, several inches too long for him along with a spare robe which bagged around the boy’s too thin frame when he leant forward.  In the soft light he was utterly gorgeous and Harry could see what the Princess saw in him.  He tried to memorise the image, capture this moment forever in his mind, a fantasy he could enjoy in the long lonely years of his old age.

                Eggsy looked back up at Harry, green eyes dark and blown wide, his bottom lip between his teeth, nervously tugging at the flesh making it red and swollen. His expression smouldered and Harry briefly wondered if the butterflies had slipped off his walls to take up residence in his insides.  This couldn’t be happening.  He must be drunker than he thought, because the look on Eggsys face was telling Harry things he had longed to see, but have never dared hope he would.

                ‘So,’ said Eggsy, his voice low and smooth, doing things to Harry’s body he both desired and feared at the same time.  ‘Do I know this particular ‘one’ whose company you prefer above all others then?’  He leant forward slowly, crowding into Harrys personal space, the robe bagging open to reveal a tantalizing glimpse of young, well developed muscular chest.

    Harry could barely breathe, his heart pounding loudly in his ears, vision narrowing to just the Adonis before him, everything else just blurred and unimportant.

                ‘MmmHmmm,’  was all he could utter, biting his own lip to try and restrain himself from launching at the tempting hunk in front of him.  Harry was 80% sure how this might go but he always held out for 100%.

                ‘Well, being as Merlin and Roxy got together two _months_ ago, that only leaves Percival as an eligible bachelor.’

    Harry narrowed his eyes as Eggsy stalked closer.

                ‘Or me.’

    Their faces were so close Harry could smell the whiskey on his breath, feel Eggsy’s short huffing breaths wafting across his heated skin making him tingle.

                ‘Percival is a brunette.’  Said Harry with a smile.  ‘And this Gentleman _definitely_ prefers blondes.’

*****

Within days Galahad had been swiftly reassigned from the Scandinavian branch back to London.  Thankfully the official announcement of Princess Tilde’s engagement to a young British Tailor had yet to become anything other than speculation and media rumour, quickly squashed quite effectively by the communications team with the delivery of several stunning new outfits to the Princess’ palace, handmade in London by Kingsman and sons’ ‘couture’ department.

Within two weeks the Princess had been romantically linked to several eligible bachelors; among others, Prince Harry of Wales, Justin Bieber and a global warming campaigner known only as ‘Swampman’.

Meanwhile Arthur walked around Headquarters like the cat who’d gotten the keys to the canary factory, and if his internet browser contained several searches for adoption agencies… Well, that was purely a coincidence.

                Wasn’t it?


End file.
